Beauty comes with a price
by pAnDoRaS-bOx02
Summary: Grace always knew she was different. Nothing suitable to exist in this reality run by superficial humans. Will one mistake cost her freedom? And more importantly will she finally discover who she really is and the whole mysterious world she comes from? I wanted to do a sisterfic like Bo taking Grace under her wing:)
1. Chapter 1

I would really appreciate any feedback, critiques, reviews, or whatever you call it. So please tell me what you think so I can continue writing this story :) any review is greatly appreciated! :3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Since day one I knew I was different. I wasn't like the other girls. I had this darkness that bubbled beneath the surface. Never dormant for too long. My exterior was anything but, I was the picturesque model of what every girl should look like; long blond silky hair, fair skin, rosy cheeks, long lashes, red lips, and eyes bluer than the sky itself. I was this adorable little poster child that my mother was so proud of, that was, until she discovered what I truly was. A monster. A disgusting abomination, a creature directly plucked out from a Greek myth. Nothing suitable to exist in this reality run by superficial humans. To keep it short my mother abandoned me leaving me to fend for myself. I came home one day to an empty house. Since then I've been taking care of myself, to tell you the truth I'm surprised I have survived for this long. I can hardly believe it. The thing is, I didn't live in a pigsty, I went to school, I cooked my food, and I was, and still am, completely civilized. They never sold the house so I ended up staying in it. I didn't have electricity, air conditioning, running water, or a heater, but I still made things work. On top of that I was an honor roll student and had a job. To sum it all up… I worked my ass off.

I never really had any friends. This was mainly because if I did they would eventually find out about… my condition. And that wouldn't be good for anyone. No, I had to keep this horrible secret to myself, if that meant a life of solitude then so be it. I don't exactly know what triggers the monster in me, though it mostly happens when I get in very close contact with another person. It's not so bad, being alone. Over the years, I guess you can say I've made one friend. The neighborhood cat, I named what I presumed was a she-cat, Scarlet; do to her exquisite red eyes.

Then that fatal day came, and my life would never be the same. When I finally unearthed the secrets behind who I really am.

As I walked home from the midnight shift at Hillrode diner I couldn't help feel eyes following me. The hairs on my neck were standing straight as I quickened my pace. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a figure in the darkness, my breathing became rugged as I started jogging. I heard a ruckus behind me, my eyes wide as I looked back. That's when I ran into something, well not so much a something but a someone. I looked up to see a man my chest pressed against his. I inched back a little as I saw a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little lost lamb?" the man said his voice reeked of liquor.

"I-I'm not lost. I k-know exactly where I'm going." I replied as I inched back some more my voice faltering me.

He laughed. "Hush now little lamb, I'll take care of ya." He said grabbing my wrist roughly.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled trying to pull away from his grasp. Suddenly he wrapped his free arm around my body pressing his disgustingly putrid alcoholic drenched lips on mine. At first I resisted but then the hunger kicked in. It wasn't like anything I've ever felt before it was a burning passion that couldn't be quenched. I've never wanted it this badly before. I heard him moaning. And I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. This yearning this adulterous desire that engulfed my body there was nothing that could stop it. My eyes started glowing a luminous blue. And then I sorta started doing it… I'm not really sure what exactly it is. I could describe it as me sucking in an incandescent blue mist from his mouth. It felt so _good._ Like the emptiness in me was finally gone. His body slumped to the ground. He laid on the ground, lifeless. Once the high wore off I looked down at his motionless body, my eyes wide and frightened. _What had I just done?_ I yelled at myself in my head. He was dead. I killed him. OH GOD NO. Tears started streaming down my face. I just killed someone. I ran, as fast as I could away from the man I had just murdered. I was still crying as I ran straight into something. I moved back. It was another man, well more like a boy.

"Grace Evergreen." He paused. "The Ash would like to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

I raised an eyebrow who was this kid and what was he talking about 'ash'?

"Um well sorry to disappoint but I really don't have time for this, goodbye." I said walking away.

"Wait, I think you don't understand the gravity of this situation, THE Ash would like." He paused. "Needs to have a word with you."

"Listen here buddy, I've had a hell of a day and I don't want to see the ash or whatever, so just buzz off." I said walking faster.

"God I'm going to have to do this the hard way aren't I" the mysterious boy said in a sigh. He rolled his eyes and as he did he pressed his lips together forming a whistle. My legs, with no permission of mine, started magically walking towards him. My expression changed from annoyed and slightly frantic to bewildered and confused.

"What are you doing?' I asked not being able to mask the sheer sound of puzzlement in my voice.

He just continued whistling and I continued following. And at that point what he was whistling was the only important thing in the world, it was if my whole existence had depended on that one song from that one boy. My eyes had become enlarged and the trance that now consumed me body and sole had completely taken over me. It was just me and him, nothing else seemed important. I had forgotten about everything, even the man that I just killed. I was conscious but not coherent. It was as if I was in an extremely lucid dream I kinda knew what was happening but it didn't matter. Before I knew it I was heading inside a car he entered first and I ducked my head and proceeded. I can't even remember the drive but I do remember getting out of the car and walking into an ominous but beautiful looking building. It was windowless, well seemingly windowless; it perhaps could have had some but none that were visual to me. Lets just say if I wasn't in a psychic hold held by some random boy that I had recently just met after killing a guy the sight of this building would have easily freaked me out. I entered a room with very… peculiar looking people. Once we entered he stopped whistling. I gained back the ability of my own free will. I was glad; it was creepy knowing that a guy was controlling me, psychically or otherwise.

"Grace Evergreen." I heard my name being called. The voice had come from a man who was surrounded by various people. It had looked as if they were circling him, I new by the way they surrounded him, almost as if to give him more emphasis, that he was important. I looked up at him.

"Yes." I managed to say with out my voice failing me.

He stood up. "We have had an eye on you, for a while."

Just the way he said it send sudden chills down my back. Despite my utter discomfort I kept my head held high, I would be dammed if I let his presence get the best of me.

"Now tell me, which clan do you belong to?" He said his voice was very deep and his enunciation was precise.

I raised an eyebrow "Clan? As in 12 century England?" I asked a hint of attitude in my voice. Could you blame me you would be cranky too if you were kidnaped and brought to some weird palace looking place.

He sighed. "How many rogue succubi do we have roaming the streets now a day?" his voice dripping with annoyance.

"Apparently too many." A woman's voice projected through the room. As I looked for the sore of the voice I saw a very pretty woman seminally tall with curly hair and a red and black dress walking towards the group of people.

"Morrigan what are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to check on the fresh meat that just now decided to grace us with her presence." The Morrigan said staring right at me the smile on her face creeped me out.

"Well your presence is not wanted here so I think you should go." Was all the man said.

"Oh no, but I must stay. If but only to see which side our darling girl here will choose." She said the smile on her face still visible and creepy. She stated walking towards me. "So what is it girl? Which side will you choose the dark or the light?" she asked as she circled me.

"Fist of all I'm not called girl, my name is Grace. Secondly why would I choose ether side if I know nothing about the two. "I said wishing she would stop circling me.

"Firstly we must see if she is worthy to become part of us, She must take the test." The man said his voice emotionless.

"Brilliant idea Ash. Lets just see if she survives." The Morragan said and with that she was off.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes later I found myself in a scarier looking building that resembled a warehouse, yet again, being dragged against my will. However this time it wasn't by a whistling hottie but by two body-building-looking-guys most likely on steroids.

" PUT ME DOWN." I demanded flailing my legs like some trapped animal. Trying, but to no avail, to free myself from their hold.

They simply continued walking paying no heed to my thrashing movements of distress. I finally gave up; there was no way I was going to over power these pillars of mass testosterone. Seconds later I found myself in an arena; people whaling and screaming as I passed the threshold to enter.

"God…" I mumbled to myself.

I stared deep into the eyes of what I would assume to be a Minotaur. I blinked a couple of times doubting my eyesight. What was going on? I stood there bewitched by this… this creature. I was snapped back into reality when one of the two men who had dragged me into the arena put his hand on my shoulder and said. "Choose a weapon." I then directed my attention to the myriad assortment of medieval weaponries. I chose to what I can only described as a stick with a ball that was covered with spikes. The professional name, if I remembered correctly was a morning star or some sort of mace. The man that I met earlier who was apparently "The Ash" was there, not to mention the Morgan, who creeped me out in more ways than one. The people continued to shout; that was until the Ash had slightly raised his hand and yelled. "Enough. To the death."

"Wait, you expect _me_ to fight _him_." I said as I looked up to The Ash, my face cascaded in shock.

"As is tradition." Was all he said.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said in an exasperated sigh.

The creature roared as the crowd continued there shouting. I walked up to the beast that would undoubtedly cause my untimely doom. As soon as I got not two meters away from him he lunged towards me. I quickly dogged him fumbling to the ground as a result. I swung my weapon at him only slightly grazing his arm, yet I still drew blood. This seemed to infuriate him immensely. He lunged at me once more this time he actually caught me, I trashed in his mammoth hands as he constricted me. I gripped my weapon tightly as I bashed it to his bull structured head. He stumbled back slightly tripping on his own two feet as we both plummeted towards the ground. Once we hit the floor the whole right side of my body screamed in agony. Pain consumed me as I rapidity thrashed my body to released myself of his clasp. Once I was released of his grasp I stood up in pure unadulterated fury as I sent one final blow to the middle of his skull. I let go of my weapon, panting as a single sweat drop trickled down the side of my face. It was over, thank God.

I turned around to stare on to the face of the most terrifying creature I have ever laid my eyes on. It looked like a woman, her auburn hair wild and untamed, and her eyes wide and beady. She roared her mouth consistent of hundreds if not thousands of razor sharp teeth. It wasn't until she opened her mouth that panic truly coursed through my veins.

"No." I whispered my eyes wide as the creature pounced towered me. I ran towards the body of the dead Minotaur grabbing my weapon from his based skull. But it wasn't any use; with one swipe of her hand she sent me flying towards a wall. My body bounced off the wall as I fell to the ground. My ears rang as I got back up blood dripping from my forehead. My eyes narrowed I would be dammed if I let this 'thing' take my life from me. From then on it was only me and her a battle to the death. I ran towards her, I couldn't help the yell that escaped my lips. Battle mace still clung tightly in my hand I swung at her. She swiftly dodged it passing me. Time had sown down. I then quickly redirected my body to face her back; I kneeled down as I sent a horizontal jolt to the back of her knees. She fell to the floor as she looked back at me her eyes consisted of an intensity so deep I don't think I will ever fully understand it. She snarled at me, my eyes wide as I threw my mace right at her throat. She fell back choking on her own blood. I stayed on kneeling on the floor as I looked up at The Ash who looked down at me and smiled and said. "This one has passed the test." And with that my world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Just when I thought my day couldn't possibly get any stranger; I wake up in a laboratory. I blinked a couple of times not used to the florescent light that penetrated my corneas. I looked up to see a woman her chestnut eyes beguiling and her smile genuine.

"Hello." She said pausing slightly as she continued to examine my thrashed frame. "My name's Lauren." She said as she helped me sit up.

"What." I said my voice groggy. "What am I doing here?" I asked.

"Well, you survived." She said very matter of fact-ly but there was also genteelness in her voice that I couldn't quite place. When she said that all of the day's events had rushed back to me all at once.

"Whoa…" I mumbled placing a hand on my now bandaged head. I smoothly grazed my fingers over the gauze. A sudden pain enveloped my body as I cringed. Lauren's eyes widened then quickly softened.

"Don't try and force yourself." She said gently.

I put my hand back down only now fully comprehending the fact that… I was naked. I blushed at the sudden realization. Yup, not even a bra or a pair tidy whiteys. I was completely one hundred percent butt naked. My cheeks were a dark crimson as I looked up at her.

Her smile was oddly comforting. "Its fine you don't need to worry, I'm a doctor." She said simply.

I relaxed slightly as she continued her examination. "So since." I paused contemplating on whether or not to ask a question that has been on my mind since I can't even remember. "Since you are a doctor, Can." I sighed. "Can you tell me what I am?" I asked unsure of myself. She had grazed her fingers over my left rib as I winced.

"Sorry about that. Now, about your question." She said, as she ceased the examination and stood upright. "You are a Succubus." She said as she looked into my eyes for a reaction.

"Wow, um, you mean like a female demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping men?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

Lauren chuckled "No not exactly but around that premises. You feed from the desire of humans and Fea." She clarified.

All the pieces of the puzzle started to connect. That made so much sense; I had extracted this, life force that was apparently desire, from the poor people that treaded too close to my own desire. The very few people that I let into my heart had all either abandoned me or had been killed by my yearning for this little blue incandescent mist that tasted so much like glorious majesty. That feeling, that euphoria transcended all definition of happiness and pleasure. The equivalent of this little blue mist was comparable to finally after years of loneliness and searching finding something that filled up that emptiest part of your soul. It was like a completeness that was never fully complete. Sadly after only moments of this high I would plummet back to this perpetual loneliness I could never fully escape from. I tried my best to keep my composure though all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and cry. I hated myself, who was I to justify the deaths of innocent people for my own sick high. I sighed.

"Is there any way that I could stop killing, stop being this monster?" I asked sadness etched deep in my eyes.

Lauren looked at me almost comprehending what I was going through. Her eyes seemed to understand all the pain in mine. "Frist of all lets clarify this, you are not a monster. You are a perfect biological specimen of your species. Secondly yes, there is a way you can feed with out killing." She said her voice comforting; she seemed to be talking to someone else as she talked to me.

I nodded "How?" I asked. Wanting to know how I could experience that euphoria without having to kill anyone.

"It's relevantly simply really, all you have to do is learn to control yourself." She said pausing her face looking as if she was considering something. She then had looked as if she had realized some sort of epiphany. "And I know just the person to help." She said as she walked away in a haste only looking back once to tell me she would be right back.

I nodded slightly bewildered by her actions as I spotted the clothes I had on prior to the examination. I had started to put them on when I had heard footsteps echoing through the hallway that leaded to the room. I had only had on my shirt and underwear when a dark haired boy waltzed into the room. I slightly froze in shock as his charming light blue eyes inspected my body. "Who? What are you doing here?" I asked my voice slightly exasperated. He walked closer as he looked profoundly into my eyes. His somewhat long ebony hair; messy locks of perfect curls appeared to be a dark rich blue when he stood directly under the florescent lights. He walked toward me my body screamed at me to get closer, to acquire the delicious blue mist from his flawless lips. I fought the urge that my battered body so desperately needed.

He was now inches from my body as he looked down at me. "I'm here to help you get what you so desperately need." His voice had a mixture of mischievousness and mystery.

I looked up at him my eyes were a mixture of both parts terrified and both parts exhilarated. I would not give into the yearning to stand up and kiss him, though if he kissed me I would certainly not refuses. It was as if my body was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. He seemed to read me by my eyes as he lean down and kissed me. His lips were soft. I deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gingerly picked me up leaning agented a wall. My eyes turned a shimmering blue as I began the process to acquire his desire. A blue luminous mist escaped his brilliantly soft lips and entered mine. We stayed like that for a couple more seconds, him caring me in his arms his back against a wall as I fed. Suddenly he gasped as he put me down and pulled away. "Whoa doll, that's enough." He said simply as I looked up at him.

"No one has ever resisted me, how did I not kill you?" I asked baffled.

"Fae are different from humans." He said simply his mischievous tone perpetually enveloping his voice. He looked down at me his eyes still very charming.

"What are you?" I asked trying, unsuccessfully, not to sound as perplexed as I felt.

"I'm what you are." He said simply and with that he was off. I watched him leave as I contemplated on stopping him but I decided I shouldn't. I just stood there as I touched my lips. Wondering what he meant when he said 'I'm what you are.' Was he a succubus? Well the more proper term would be an incubus. Or had he just meant he was Fea like me? I sighed as I walked back to the table were my close were. I finished putting my close on. Once I was done I sat down and touched my lips again not being able to get this guy out of my mind. Minutes later Lauren walked back in the room a very tall and very attractive guy next to her. God are all Fea hot? I asked myself when I remember the two creatures I had to fight I quickly disregarded that notion.

"Good you got dressed." She said as she approached me the tall man not far behind her. "This is Dyson." She said referring to the man. He nodded at me his face emotionless, as his curly dark blond mostly brunet hair was messy. "He's going to help get you out of here." Lauren said simply.


End file.
